


Everything

by HiHereAmI



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst is an art student, F/F, F/M, Gen, Human AU, Other, Pearl does ballet, Steven Universe - Freeform, Steven Universe AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiHereAmI/pseuds/HiHereAmI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, come on, and let me in <br/>Bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints <br/>And this is supposed to match <br/>The darkness that you felt <br/>I never meant for you to fix yourself ” <br/>- Fall Out Boy</p><p>Human AU . Neither Pearl nor Amethyst noticed how that word was repeated like a pattern in their lives, in their own universes. Only the fact they met each other could make them realize it.<br/>Everything was going to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> This fic was originally based on the idea of kindergarten-runt.tumblr.com. Go to check their tumblr! They have awesome headcanons! Also, shoutout to Audra (Audrey_Lynne here on AO3) and Hubble (aviatornerd.tumblr.com) who reviewed my first draft! Thank you very much!!  
> This first chapter is going to be the shortest and also the lightest of them all. I'll try to develop the character's personalities as much as I can!

 

>   
>  _''I Your eyes, your eyes_  
>  I can see in your eyes  
>  Your eyes everything in your eyes, your eyes''  
> 
> 
> _\- The Pretty Reckless - Make Me Wanna Die_

When her teacher ordered her to go to the Ballet practices on the university and draw its dancers fluid movements as an assigment , Amethyst was all but pleased.

''Oh, darling! It would help you to study movement and anatomy at the same time! Think of it as a Degas* experience! You might find your own style!''  that was all her teacher said when she tried to complain about the place she have to go.  And then she laughed at her . Right in her face. She had such a dramatic laugh and the short Arts student was left with the certainty that the issue was finished and her teacher was an arrogant little (huge) bitch.

Though it would be pretty useful practicing as Degas had done in his  days, it wasn't her style. Neither the ballet  dancers, with their prissy and uptight attitude nor classical music, which usually dozed her off were her first choices . She would find her style, her source of inspiration, her clue there!?

But Ms I’m-in-charge-and-i-am-so-wonderful-ohohoho didn’t let her have a word about the issue so she encountered herself at 8AM at the door of one of the most beautiful classrooms  she has ever seen . How did she even managed to be half- awake !? And ** _there_**  !?

Polished wood floor shining under the bright lights that entered through the big windows. And white, the purest and cleanest of them all.

Oh, she  _so_  mismatched with that place. She was dressed with anunwashed old oversized shirt that she had used probably two days ago and was discolored and splited with acrylics in equal parts. Black legging ripped were decorating her short legs and as the icing on the cake mismatched socks with slippers. As if it were not enough with this she brought all of her painting material, from acrylics to pencils and  _even fucking_ _sand_   What was she thinking of? Her backpack was broken! She was carryng all the stuff in plastic supermarket bags!

Amazing as always, Amethyst.

  ''  Ms... Silveira? ''

 A sharp voice cut her thoughts. The teacher or who at least she supposed was the teacher because she looked younger than what she should be - was looking at her as she didn't believe her eyes.

   '' Yes ? Yeah? Yes _?'' Don’t babble, please don’t. Pleasepleaseplease I need this assigment done,_ her mind shouted.

'' Ms...  _Silveira_? '' the question went like she didn't believe her '' The one who ‘Onix sent here, right? From the art class?''

'' Right in front of you, m'am !''

The other  woman let out a groan.  She was visibly dissapointed with the visit.   
Amethyst shifted unconfortably. But she wanted the high note ''Ms Sardonix ladies and gentlemen’’ promised she would have if she did this assignment.

'' Can I.. come in, m'am? ''

Another frustated groan. Louder, this time.

''You can... -'' With this the younger didn't wait and stormed in just to be grabbed by the dance teacher   
  
'' I have my rules. Don't interrupt. Don't eat. If you use water, far from the dancer. Clean your messes. Try to don't make them at all’’ Stone faced, impassive, tought, the teacher was inscrutable ''One of those rules broken and you're  _out_ , I am clear?'' Amethyst gurpled slightly terrified, but let out a cocky grin.

 ''   Crystal, m'am! ''

 

* * *

 

Her art studio was installed in a corner. Not too close because she sort of feared Ms White (The goddamned classroom even has a silver plate with the name in it)  but in a medium position that provided her an artistic view (and a bit more than artistic, if she had luck to see under the tutus).

One by one, dancers came to the room, completely dressed up. Dolls that passed by and, when their gaze met with Amethyst's ripped clothes and messy (and completely improvised) workplace, their faces twisted with utterly disgust then hurried and went to the bar for stretching.

Amethyst didn't like them either. She was repulsed by their uptight attitude and 'oh-im-so-perfect' air. They were pretty, yes, but superficial and cold. Like they were made for dance and look good and nothing more. Like their oh-so-divine faces had never been dirty with food or shiny with laughter. Like they had never lived. Oh, she totally disliked them, even when she didn't even knew them. One by one, she confronted their gazes with rebeldy.  _Well_ , not exactly _rebeldy_ , she just made them silly faces but it annoyed them enough to count as it.

Yes, she had this. She wanted that A, she was gonna get it, even if she had to deal with ballet princesses.

Amethyst thought they had lost attention in her and had sticked their noses in their bussiness when she noticed a pair or eyes looking at her. She was about to snap when she made eye contact.

And froze.

Light blue, like the sky, like ice. Thousands of comparisons that came to her head in a matter of seconds because the girl in front of her was impressive. Beautiful, ethereal, skin very pale and pointy nose. A pink mouth. Thin lips. And her  _hair_ , reddish, pinkish... she couldn’t even define it.

_Unique_

But what startled her the most was her expression: her head slighty tilded to the right and her eyes staring at her with curiosity, her eyes glittering with true and intelligent interest.

A slim, tall body standing with grace and leaning on her – like a lion with her prey.

Amethyst was left speechless. The silence filled them both.

 '' Pearl, come over here! '' the teacher vociferated and the girl -  _Pearl_  – just nodded silently and smiled shyly before joining her classmates at the bar.

Oh  _god._

She had found her muse.


	2. Ambiguos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst finally gets to talk with her muse, but her flustered-self keep bringing in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Hubble, who read this and gave me their wonderful compliments!

> __Things look clear in black and white  
>  The living color tends to dye our sight   
> Like dynomite   
> Just imagine my surprise   
> When I looked into your eyes and saw   
> Your disguise
> 
> \- We're not alone, Karla De Vito
> 
>  

Since she was little, Amethyst has the weird habit of observing people and, in the hurry of trying to cover that particularity that made her different from the other kids, made jokes about it.

She couldn’t quite explain why it wasn’t just _looking_ and why she was so _marvelled_ at her observations. Little moments, little details. An exact moment when the picture in her head was shot and it remained in her head forever. She started drawing just for habit, for boredom but the sights in her head, the landscapes, the people, were the engine that kept her going on with it.

At night, under the sheets, when the other kids in the foster home slept, she remained awake letting her imagination flow into things that she loved and hated at the same time. Ambigous was that fact and remarkable that she avoided one of her favourite things to do for something that didn’t even had a future. But she enjoyed it. It made her travel to a different place, where she made the rules and her inner demons _gone_ because she wanted so.

Maybe it was in one of those nights Amethyst decided she wasn’t going to be defined by somebody’s rules, that being an _orphan_ wasn’t _Amethyst._

Easier said than done, though. She was that runt often, when she stuttered, when she smiled, when she joked, when she was this adult. She was still an orphan and that was something she wanted badly to forget, to get rid off.  

So she centered in the details, in the weird habit of observing people, to forget and enjoy. To suffer and being in peace at the same time. Ambiguity was Amethyst and Amethyst was ambiguity.

And the ambigous fact that she wanted just to look at Pearl but also start with the assigment was killing her.Every one of her movements got pictured in her mind, and that voice in the back of her head, the one who observate it all, the one who just marvelled at the slightest things was pointing out every detail about the other girl. She was pretty, yes, but that wasn’t as important as the relieved  breath she exhaled every time she was congratulated by her teacher, or the spark in her periwinkle eyes as she let her limbs dive in the music.

All that observations leaded her to no work at all and Ms. White noticed it so every once in a while, if the estrict woman glared at her, Amethyst would just pretend to be in the middle of some serious art issue and frowned like she was making an incredible effort. She was sure she was pretty convincing.

Maybe it was the genre – again, classical wasn’t her style – but she was getting quite groggy, completely _enchanted_ by the sight in front of her that made her forget even to draw like she was supposed to.

_C’mon, idiot, you want that A. Draw something. Or pretend to be cool, at least_

But then Pearl made a twirl, while Amethyst forgot to _think_ and  stared in awe, mouth fully opened.

And she felt.

The class stopped in a calmed mess while trying to help the fallen dancer, whose eyes – Amethyst could tell – were clouded with shame. She kept staring at her, even when Pearl’s eyes connected with her own for second time in the day and she couldn’t bring herself to cover her attitude up because she was trapped in her eyes. And there, in her eyes, was a mirror of shame, of insecurity flashing in the crystalline surface. They say the eyes are the door to the soul and she thought she saw, for a brief moment, a broken soul, as damaged as hers.

It was a matter of an instant, anyway, because then the dancer was looking at her classmates instead and Amethyst came back to reality, a reality in which she was an intruder, where this was  business and she shouldn’t be observing because it was a weird habit.

The rest of the class she didn’t even receive a single glance.

****

As the days went by, the artist was a prisioner of the same pattern. She had to ask, to convince, and even to beg to Ms White to let her come another few classes and the issue kind of embarassed her. Her presence now was normal and now the dancers completely ignored her – including Pearl, which was what hurted her the most. Maybe the brief connection was a work of her imagination.

She was progressing, though. Slowly, with her heart aching and her eyes drinking in the sight, she encountered herself drawing the bits of Pearl that she could find in her memory at early hours of the mornings. In classes, she absently sketched her eyes and when she was bored she tried to identify that pink-ish blonde colour with her pencils. That was the issue that usually bothered her: her _hair color._ It was so unique, so different, so _impossible_. Just like her.

_Oh, men, she surely had such a crush._

Amethyst kept shushing that thoughts over and over. It was something artistic, something pure. Metaphysical.

Yes, that and she had a nice figure.

Artistically talking, _of course._

She was progressing, but she couldn’t find the inspiration right away. It was frustrating.

Then, about four classes after the first time she had entered that classroom and about two weeks later of the first time she had locked eyes with the dancing beauty, it happened. She finally felt the inspiration burning inside her enough to picture all the dancers mid- movement.

And she tried to capture the wonderful essence of Pearl flying with her tutu, her flushed cheeks, her concentrated expression, her hair. _Oh, her hair._ When she tried to paint it, she panicked. She couldn’t find the exact color. Too peach. Too red. Too orange. She couldn’t find the exact right tone and she knew she wanted perfection there.

'' Class dismissed, ladies!''  called Ms White and Amethyst started to panicked. SHE DIDN’T SORT IT OUT!  She fought with the pencil furiously, as fast as she could.

No. No. No. No. Nopenopenopenope. What was she DOING!?? IT WAS TOO OPAQUE! THAT WASN’T THE EXACT HAIR COLOR AND SHE WAS UTTERLY CONCENTRATED IN THAT GODDAMNED HAIR COLOR AND SHE HAD TO BECAUS-

'' This is pretty good'' a sweet, serious voice stated behind her. And she almost had a heart attack when she saw that it was _Pearl_ in person, hair color and all, reclined over one of her works, studying them with an intense gaze.

'' Ehm...''  that was all the sounds her mouth managed to pronounce because she was too shocked with surprise, happiness and fear. About two weeks dreaming about her, drawing her, focusing in each one of her slightest details and then, when she didn’t expect her to even _look_ at her, she was there, _complimenting_ her.

Pearl heard her stutter and tilted her head at the left in curiosity, like a bird. Even if she wasn’t that close, Amethyst could distinguish every one of  her features right away, like the freckles she had on her forehead and the expectant expression she was giving her.

Oh god, _the expectant expression she was giving her_! She was supposed to _say_ something and she was staring! She didn’t get usually that flustered! What happened with her sassy attitude when she need it!?

<< C’mon, girl, say something! _Anything_!  >>

'' You...You...''  

'' Yes?'' _Oh, stars. That eyes._

'' Your hair color is annoying!''  she blurted.

Way to go, Amethyst.

Pearl blinked, taken aback and completely puzzled by the statement.

'' What?''

She had to fix this. Quickly.

''  To paint! ''

'' Okay...?''

'' I mean... I tried to paint it for the last twenty minutes but I just couldn’t get the right color! It’s so unique!'' Amethyst thought it was solved and then she saw how Pearl’s cheeks suddenly were tinted with color and she realized what she had said ‘’Oh my god! I meant artistically talking! It’s difficult to paint and it annoys me because I spent so much time painting it on the class!  I-I mean... '' she had started to babble again '' Could you help me?’’

Pearl was frowning.

'' How? I don’t paint''

'' No, I mean...''  she breathed ''  Could you model for me? I need to finish a set of paintings for my teacher and she insisted I have to took this class and try to paint your movements. I need to finish it as quickly as I can but the time of the classes is too short for me to finish one each and your teacher kinda  _scares_ me when I ask her if I can keep coming and...''

'' Amethyst''  Pearl interrupted her rambling and the former looked up, surprised to see that the serious expression of the dancer had changed to a shy, reassuring smile. She was so startled that she didn't repaired on the fact that Pearl knew her name.

'' I’d love to''  
  
''Whatever'' she sighed, just because she needed to keep cool after being that silly towards Pearl. But even when she rolled her eyes and tried to act like she didn't care, she gave the dancer a grin.  
  
Amethyst was ambiguity,after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst keeps getting flustered because she idealises Pearl. Pearl have no clue because she is a beauty but also an oblivious nerd and I have no clue where this story is heading because I'm trash. Leave your opinions at the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Glosary: * Degas: French artist famous for his paintings, sculptures, prints, and drawings. He is especially identified with the subject of dance; more than half of his works depict dancers. He is regarded as one of the founders of Impressionism.  
> \----------  
> Leave your opinions/criticism on the comments! I'd love to read them!  
> Also, you can contact me on hihereami.tumblr.com where I have headcanons and drawings of SU!  
> Next chapter will be posted soon!


End file.
